The Housekeeper
by Chanbaekyeoll
Summary: (Chap 2 UP!) Byun Baekhyun, pria berumur 17 tahun harus di asuh oleh seorang pria berumur 19 tahun yang tidak di kenalnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Di balik itu semua Park Chanyeol membuat sebuah kontrak dengan ibu Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. YAOI!CHANBAEK!Offical pairing here!
1. Chapter 1

**The Housekeeper**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, family**

**Rating : T**

**YAOI! CHANBAEK!**

Park Chanyeol, seorang pria yang berumur 19 tahun harus menjaga dan mengurus pria mungil berumur 17 tahun karena kontrak yang sudah dibuatnya dengan ibu dari pria mungil tersebut. Apalagi diumurnya yang begitu muda dia harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai direktur di perusahaan milik keluarganya. _Kau tau betapa sulitnya itu? _

_Sepertinya tidak._

Byun Baekhyun, seorang pria mungil nan manis yang baru memasuki usia 17 tahun, harus merelakan dirinya di asuh oleh seorang pria yang –menurutnya- menyebalkan dan tidak diketahui asal usulnya. Oh ayolah, salahkan ibunya yang tidak memberitahu asal usul pemuda aneh itu kepadanya dan dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya bersama pria aneh itu di korea dan pergi ke london untuk mengurus perusahaan di sana.

Oh Se Hoon, siapa yang tak kenal pria satu ini? Pria menyebalkan, cuek, jahat , dingin dan sayangnya sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri oleh Baekhyun. Namun jangan salah, disisi lain dia sangat penyayang dan berhati lembut, _tidak percaya? Tanya saja pada __Baekhyun__._

Xi Lu Han, seorang pria mungil dan galak yang sering terlihat bersama Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Se Hoon, tentu saja! Mereka bertiga berteman dari smp. Sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau bola, bersikap lebih dewasa di antara Baekhyun dan Sehun.

_Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupan mereka selanjutnya?_

_Apakah kontrak yang sudah di buat oleh __Chanyeol__ dan ibunya __Baekhyun__?_

**COMING SOON**

Holaaa author disinii… ini ff debut pertama author adakah diantara kalian yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita ini? Kelanjutannya tergantung Review kalian loh yaa.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Housekeeper**

**Main ****Cast : ****Park**** Chanyeol, ****Byun**** Baekhyun, Oh Se Hoon,**

**Other Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Chanbek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Genre : ****Romance, friendship, family**

**Rating : ****T**

* * *

TOK...TOK...TOK

Ketukan nyaring tersebut terdengar sampai ke telinga lelaki yang masih setia bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya, tetapi lelaki tersebut tidak menghiraukan sama sekali ketukan yang semakin lama semakin menggema tersebut.

BRAK

"Chanyeol! Ayo antarkan aku ke sekolah" seorang pria berseragam sekolah membuka paksa pintu kamar Chanyeol –lelaki tersebut-, karena tidak mendapat jawaban lalu ia melompat ke atas ranjang Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lelaki itu.

"Chan ayo Chan ayo, jika kau tidak mau mengantarku nanti aku akan telat" Merasa di abaikan lantas pria berumur 17 tahun itupun mencari akal supaya bisa membuat laki-laki itu terbangun. Setelah terdiam cukup lama Baekhyun –pria itu- segera memencet hidung Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Akkh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu sangat sakit!" Chanyeol lantas langsung terduduk dan mengelus-elus hidung kesayangannya yang mulai memerah tersebut.

"Ayo antarkan aku ke sekolah"

"Tidak mau"

"Ayolahh. Aku janji, aku yang akan mencuci piring setelah makan malam selesai"

"Kau yakin?" "Hmm"

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" Chanyeol segera menyambar jaket bercorak tentara yang tergantung disamping lemarinya dan mengambil kunci motor yang tergeletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kita pakai motor?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Tentu saja. Ada masalah?" Chanyeol membalas menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Jika aku bilang itu masalah?"

"Baiklah, kita akan menggunakan mobil" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya sebal lalu mengganti kunci motor tersebut dengan kunci mobil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

...

**Baekhyun **

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tergesa-gesa di koridor sekolah. Ini sudah jam 07.15. Itu tandanya aku sudah terlambat 15 menit, jika saja tadi Chanyeol tidak menyogok satpam di depan sekolahku, mana mungkin satpam itu akan membukakan gerbang sekolah untukku.

Aku memperlambat langkahku saat mengetahui aku sudah hampir sampai di depan kelasku. Hei! Kalian tau? Kelasku masih sangat ramai dan berisik, itu tandanya jam pelajaran belum di mulai. Aku mencoba mendongakkan kepalaku saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas dan yeah aku benar kelasku benar-benar berisik.

"Kau terlambat?"

Oh ayolah aku baru saja mendudukan bokongku di bangku kesayanganku dan Luhan langsung bertanya seperti itu, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa aku memang terlambat.

"Tidak, aku hanya hampir terlambat"

"Oh ya?" Luhan memajukan bangkunya mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau sudah tau jawabannya kenapa masih bertanya"

"Oke oke" Luhan memutar badannya ke arah papan tulis.

"Pr matematika. Kau sudah?" Luhan kembali memutar badannya menghadap ke arahku yang duduk di sampingnya. Maksudku kami sebangku. Tunggu dulu! Apa dia bilang? Pr matematika?

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku serius, jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakannya?"

"Tendang aku jika aku sudah mengerjakannya" Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa mengerjakan pr matematika itu tadi malam.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa mengerjakannya? Kau tahu kalau guru Ahn jika marah seperti apa? Bersiap-siaplah menjadi murid kesayangannya. Memangnya tadi malam apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai kau lupa mengerjakan pr seperti ini? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Lal-"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku memanggil sehun untukmu!" Aku memutar kedua bola mataku sebal. Pagi-pagi seperti ini aku sudah di jejalkan ocehan si Luhan.

"Dasar licik! Mengancamku dengan Sehun."

"Dengar, aku baru kali ini tidak mengerjakan pr matematika, jadi mana mungkin secepat itu aku akan menjadi murid kesayangannya guru Ahn, uhh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perutku mual. Lalu soal apa yang ku kerjakan tadi malam sampai lupa mengerjakan pr itu karena Chan-" Hampir saja aku menyebut nama Chanyeol. Eh Chanyeol?!

Aku sontak mendelik hebat saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang membuatku melupakan pr matematikaku. Ini semua karena Chanyeol yang mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat karena ada kelas malam di sekolahnya dan terlebih lagi aku sangat penakut jika sudah di tinggalkan sendirian di rumahku yang sangat besar tersebut.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol di teras depan rumahku sampai Chanyeol benar-benar pulang. Dan sialnya Chanyeol tidak mengatakan bahwa dia akan benar-benar pulang larut malam, jadi aku tertidur di teras depan rumahku sambil memeluk tubuhku yang kedinginan dan bajuku yang mulai sedikit basah.

Tolong jangan ingatkan aku lagi pada kejadian tadi malam. Itu membuatku ingin mencekik Chanyeol saat itu juga. Jika saja aku tidak lupa dengan kejadian tadi malam mungkin Chanyeol akan habis pagi ini.

"Chan siapa?" Tanya Luhan heran. Ah aku hampir saja melupakan Luhan sahabatku yang super manis ini.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tadi hanya salah bicara"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku pernah mendeng-"

Luhan menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat guru Ahn mulai memasuki kelas.

Setidaknya karena kedatangan guru Ahn aku jadi selamat dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan oleh Luhan kepadaku. Tapi jangan lupakan pr matematikaku yang belum aku kerjakan sama sekali. _Matilah aku._

...

**Author**

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sehabis dari mengantar Baekhyun tadi Chanyeol langsung di telpon oleh sekretarisnya yang memintanya langsung ke kantor karena ada clien yang tiba-tiba memajukan waktu rapat mereka.

Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya sepanjang perjalanan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bahkan belum mandi pagi, jangan kan mandi mencuci mukapun dia tak sempat tapi setidaknya dia tidak lupa untuk menggosok gigi –tadi malam. Belum lagi hari ini dia mempunyai kelas pagi yang mau tidak mau harus dia lewati.

Jangan salahkan Chanyeol yang belum bisa membagi waktunya, ia masih remaja yang seharusnya masih bisa bersantai dan bersenda gurau bersama teman laki-laki lainnya. Bukan duduk bersama tumpukan berkas yang menunggu giliran untuk dia tanda tangani dan memimpin rapat yang –menurutnya- sangat menegangkan.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil sport berwarna merah miliknya di parkiran depan. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia memasuki gedung mewah kantor miliknya dan segera di sambut dengan cengiran seorang wanitaberwajah oriental.

"Ah Chanyeol kau sudah sampai?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum masam kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hey hey ayolah, aku sedang berbicara denganmu tuan Park dan uhh kau sangat bau" Wanita tersebut mengikuti Chanyeol sampai ke ruangannya dan berceloteh tidak jelas.

"Ya! _noona_, ini semua gara-gara kau selalu saja memberitahuku secara mendadak, sekretaris seperti apa itu" Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa tak jauh dari tempat wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu berdiri, kemudian mengambil minuman kaleng yang ada di kulkas mini yang terletak di samping sofa yang dia duduki.

"Ya! Selalu saja menyalahkanku, salah sendiri kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu tadi malam, jika saja kau orang lain sudah ku pukul kepalamu" jawab wanitaitu dengan menggebu-gebu, Chanyeol hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas dan mendecih sebal.

"Serin _noona_ siapkan aku air panas, aku ingin mandi" ucap Chanyeol kemudian menatap wanita yang berdiri di depannya dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Sialan kau bocah pantas badanmu sangat bau, tunggu disini jangan berkeliaran kemana-mana kerena 15 menit lagi rapat akan di mulai" wanita itu mendengus sebal kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil karena berhasil membuat kakak sepupunya yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu marah. Ah iya Serin adalah kakak sepupu Chanyeol yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Serin bisa saja menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan milik ayahnya sendiri hanya saja dia lebih nyaman bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya Chanyeol yang merupakan kakak kandung dari ayahnya Serin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol yang menggantikan ayahnya menjadi direktur itu karena ayahnya Chanyeol sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit jantung yang di deritanya, tapi Chanyeol baru beberapa bulan ini menjabat sebagai direktur karena sebelumnya ayahnya Serin lah yang mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya tersebut di karenakan Chanyeol belum memasuki umur yang cukup untuk menjabat sebagai direktur.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa bukan ibunya Chanyeol saja yang mengambil alih perusahaan tersebut? Hey ayolah siapa yang tidak kenal ibunya Chanyeol? Dia seorang desaigner sekaligus pemilik butik terkenal di korea –bahkan Baekhyun pernah memakai baju buatan ibunya Chanyeol, eh tentu saja dia tidak tahu kalau itu ibunya Chanyeol. Karena kesibukannya tersebut dia jadi tidak bisa mengambil alih perusahaan suaminya tersebut dan akhirnya adik dari suaminya lah yang mengambil alih perusahaan tersebut.

"Ck! kenapa Serin noona lama sekali" Chanyeol menggumam kecil, kemudian berbaring di sofa sambil menerawang ke atas. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat kontrak yang sudah dibuatnya dengan ibunya Baekhyun. Lalu, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan sangat manis.

'_Saat itu, aku tidak percaya aku berani mengatakannya'_

...

Kantin.

Tempat satu-satunya yang akan di gunakan 3 anak yang bisa di bilang kelaparan ini mencari makan. Jika saja ada tempat selain kantin mungkin mereka akan lebih memilih tempat itu, bagaimana tidak? Lihat lah kantin ini begitu padat.

"Sehun, kau kan laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau kau yang mengantri sedangkan aku dan Luhan menunggu di sini yayaya?" Baekhyun mencoba merayu sehun supaya mengantri makanan untuk mereka bertiga, dia benar-benar malas hanya untuk sekedar berdiri saat ini. Apalagi harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kakinya pegal.

"Tidak mau! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku laki-laki? Memang kalian bukan laki-laki?" Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Tapi kan kau terlihat lebih manly" Ucap Baekhyun asal.

"Enak saja! Aku lebih manly" Luhan yang sedang bermain rubik lantas menyahut sembari memasang wajah galaknya yang langsung di balas cengiran oleh Baekhyun.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak" Sehun menarik rambut Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang lalu menyentil dahinya dengan jarinya yang panjang tersebut.

"Ya! Oh Sehun itu sangat sakit, kenapa kau selalu menarik rambutku hanya untuk menyentil dahiku?" Baekhyun mengusap-usap dahinya yang agak memerah tersebut.

"Menyentil dahimu tanpa menarik rambutmu rasanya kurang pas" Sehun tersenyum jahil ke arah Baekhyun kemudian mengerang sakit karena Baekhyun mencubitnya dengan sangat keras. "Aww! Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Sudah kubilang dahiku adalah salah satu hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku"

"Salahkan dahimu yang seperti lapangan golf tersebut sehingga aku selalu ingin menyentilnya"

"Aishh kau ini! Luhan kenapa daritadi kau hanya diam saja? Kau tidak berniat membelaku?" Baekhyun melihat ke arah sehun yang sedang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya kemudian mendecih sebal.

"Kalian berisik! Aku jadi tidak fokus bermain rubik ini. Jadi lebih baik kalian berdua diam!" Luhan terus mengoceh dengan tangan yang terus mengotak-atik kubus berwarna warni tersebut.

Dan lihat? Mereka bahkan lupa tujuan awal mereka ke kantin adalah untuk menikmati makan siang mereka setelah melewati pelajaran yang sangat membosankan.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya '_persetan dengan semua ini. Ya tuhan, aku benar-benar lapar ku harap Chanyeol nanti mau membelikanku makanan'_

...

**Baekhyun **

'_Sialan! Sialan! Chanyeol sialan!'_

Aku terus mengumpat dalam hatiku sambil terus mencuci piring kotor bekas makan malam aku dan Chanyeol, kalian tahu apa yang membuatku terus mengumpat? Tentu saja bukan karena aku di suruh mencuci piring oleh Chanyeol karena pagi tadi aku lah yang berjanji mencuci piring sehabis makan malam, lalu apa yang membuatku terus mengumpat?

Dia ehm maksudku Chanyeol mencuci boneka kesayanganku, boneka yang mempunyai bau khas yang sangat ku sukai dan dengan seenaknya Chanyeol mencuci boneka tersebut yang sudah ku yakini baunya pasti akan berubah padahalkan dia tau jika itu adalah boneka kesayanganku.

"Baekhyun? Hey! Baekhyun!"

Aku tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memegang baju seragamku yang sudah kotor di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mencoba mematikan kompor yang di atasnya ada panci berisikan air yang sudah medidih.

"Kau hampir membuat air ini gosong, sudah ku bilang jangan pernah melamun jika melakukan sesuatu di dapur"

"Dan kau selalu saja lupa untuk menaruh pakaian kotormu di tempat pakaian kotor, lain kali kau harus membiasakan menaruhnya di pakaian kotor" Chanyeol terus mengomel sambil membantu aku yang sedang menaruh piring bersih ke rak piring, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalas omelannya karena aku masih sangat kesal dengannya.

"Kau hanya diam? Hey kau kenapa? Jangan bilang karena aku sudah mencuci bonekamu?" Oke untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini ku rasa aku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Ya, kau benar" Jawabku sambil mencoba menuangkan air panas –yang hampir gosong tadi- ke dalam mug kesayanganku yang berisi bubuk kopi.

"Baekhyun, bonekamu itu sudah sangat jorok jadi harus dicuci. Kau seorang pria tapi tingkahmu seperti perempuan"

"Ya! Lelaki mana yang suka di bilang seperti perempuan. Seharusnya kau izin dulu kepadaku lagipula itu kan barang pribadiku"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf oke?" Chanyeol menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajahku, hei itu sangat kekanakan bukan?

"Hnn" Aku mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya kemudian kembali mengaduk kopiku yang sudah hampir jadi, tanpa berniat sedikitpun membuka suara.

"Jangan seperti itu, itu tandanya kau belum memaafkanku"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Chan, hanya saja aku terlalu malas untuk membuka suara"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Chan, tolongan bawakan mug ini ke kamarku. Ini sangat panas aku tidak tahan memegangnya"

"Baiklah, apa kau mempunyai banyak tugas? Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sering membuat secangkir kopi di malam hari. Mengkonsumsi banyak kopi juga tidak baik kau tau?"

"Aku tau, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah hampir membunuhku secara perlahan" Aku berjalan ke arah kamarku diikuti Chanyeol yang sedang memegang secangkir kopi yang ku buat tadi.

"Butuh bantuan? Kurasa aku bisa membantumu. Lagi pula kau kan sudah kelas tiga jadi hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi"

Aku menjatuhkan badanku di kasur dan duduk di pinggir kasur melepas sandal rumah yang masih bertengger di kakiku, aku mengernyit heran melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya kebingungan menaruh cangkir berisi kopi panas tersebut.

"Taruh di nakas situ saja Yeol, aku akan meminumnya nanti" Ucapku dengan menunjuk nakas yang terletak tak jauh dari Chanyeol berdiri.

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi bagaimana? Mau ku ajari?"

"Kau yakin mau mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula besok hari libur jadi aku tidak keberatan mengajarimu malam ini"

"Baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mengambil buku dan peralatan tulisku"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur milikku.

"Hey, Chan kau membuat kasurku berantakan" Aku mencoba menarik tangan Chanyeol agar lelaki tersebut berdiri tetapi lelaki tersebut justru malah semakin berguling-guling tidak jelas dan semakin membuat kasurku berantakan.

"Biar saja, lagipula aku yang membersihkan kasurmu setiap pagi"

"Ughh lagi-lagi kau menyindirku pemalas secara tidak langsung"

"Tentu saja, mana ada menyindir secara langsung itu namanya frontal"

"Terserah apa katamu, sekarang ajarkan aku"

Chanyeol mengambil buku matematikaku dan mulai mengajarkanku, emm dia lumayan pintar ternyata. Setidaknya aku sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang di ajarkannya.

"Nah, sekarang coba kau kerjakan yang ini. Nanti aku yang akan mengoreksinya"

"Oke"

Sepertinya aku sudah tidak mempersalahkan soal rumit ini lagi, aku bahkan sangat lancar mengerjakannya. Kurasa Chanyeol benar-benar pintar. Ralat kurasa aku benar-benar pintar.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku bertanya?"

Chan kau bertanya di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ya Silahkan"

Ohh tidak aku lupa rumus yang ini.

"Jadi, siapa lelaki yang bersamamu saat aku menjemputmu tadi siang?"

Ah aku ingat, baiklah sekarang bagaimana cara memindahkan angkanya.

"Baekhyun?"

Ah begini rupanya, hanya tinggal menghitung hasil akhirnya dan ini akan selesai.

"Baekhyun! Kau mendengarkanku?" Chanyeol berteriak di telingaku, sontak aku mengangkat wajahku sehingga dapat melihat wajahnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku? Suaramu sangat cempreng tau!"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan soal yang kau berikan"

"Setidaknya kau menjawabnya"

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi masalah yang panjang jika aku terus menjawab omelannya.

Dan sepertinya aku harus mengalah untuk kali ini supaya Chanyeol tidak bersikap acuh padaku, itu adalah hal yang mengerikan yang pernah ada.

Setidaknya aku baru sekali di acuhkan oleh Chanyeol karena aku tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk menunggunya menjemputku di sekolah, dan aku malah pulang sendiri dengan menggunakan bus kota dan dia sangat marah saat mengetahui itu.

"Baiklah, apa pertanyaanmu tadi?"

"Siapa lelaki yang bersamamu saat aku menjemputmu tadi siang?"

Lelaki? Ah Sehun.

Lelaki itu memang menemaniku menunggu Chanyeol menjemputku tadi siang. _Ehm sebenarnya aku berkata kalau Chanyeol adalah supirku._ Karena Luhan sedang ada urusan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang langsung dan membuat sehun lah yang menemaniku menunggu supirku –Chanyeol untuk menjemputku.

"Ah, dia sehun temanku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sehun?"

"Ya, Oh Sehun. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, dia hanya seperti mirip dengan salah satu temanku"

"Oh jadi begitu"

'_Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan raut muka Chanyeol saat aku mengatakan Oh Sehun, apa ada yang di sembunyikannya?'_

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku kemudian kembali melanjutkan tugasku yang hampir selesai, sedangkan Chanyeol dia kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengoreksi soal yang ku kerjakan tadi.

**Chanyeol **

Aku mengotak-atik kontak ponselku mencari nama seseorang yang sangat ingin aku telfon saat ini. _Ah! Ini dia_. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memencet nama tersebut dan segera mendekatkan ponselku ke telingaku.

"Halo"

"_Hyung! Ada apa menelfonku malam-malam begini? Apa hyung ingin bicara dengan ayah?"_

"Tidak, hyung ingin bicara denganmu. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di kantor hyung besok?"

"_Ah, baiklah aku akan kesana sehabis pulang sekolah besok"_

"Oke, selamat malam dongsaeng"

"_Selamat malam hyung"_

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan.

'_Astaga! Yang benar saja. Apa aku salah dengar tadi? Tapi aku benar-benar mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama Oh Sehun. Dunia memang sempit'_

**TBC**

Heyy! Updet kilat nih... sebenernya ini ff lama terus castnya baek sama oc, tp aku ganti chanbaek kekeke~

Review jan lupa yaa ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : (2)

**The Housekeeper**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Genre: Romance, friendship, family**

**Rating : T**

**YAOI! CHANBAEK!**

* * *

**Baekhyun**

Astaga! Apa yang di lakukannya di pagi hari seperti ini? Aku membutuhkan jam sekarang juga dan oh gosh! Ini masih pukul 4 pagi. Rasanya aku ingin mengutuk Chanyeol menjadi batu saat ini juga.

Lihat lah pria dengan wajah yang –berpura-pura polos di hadapanku saat ini, aish bedebah ini selalu menyebalkan.

"Enyahlah kau! Ini masih pukul 4 pagi memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan di kampusmu sepagi ini?" Aku mendorong wajahnya sejauh mungkin dari hadapanku dan kembali tidur.

"Ya! Baekhyun jangan tidur! Aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar harus berangkat sepagi ini" Sialan anak satu ini malah menarik-narik kakiku agar turun dari kasur.

"Kalau begitu silahkan berangkat, memangnya apa peduliku"

"Tentu saja kau harus peduli, jika kau tidur lagi kau akan kelabasan tertidur sampai jam 10 pagi karena tidak ada yang membangunkanmu dan kau juga akan terlambat masuk sekolah maka dari itu kau tidak boleh tertidur lagi"

"ughh, aku tidak bisa. Kelopak mataku sangat berat dan aku sangat mengantuk" Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan lagi, aku ingin tidur!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memasangkan alarm di dekat telingamu supaya kau bisa terbangun tepat waktu"

"Engh itu terdengar lebih baik Yeol"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian di dekat lemari pakaianmu, lalu aku juga sudah membuatkanmu sarapan dan pastikan aku pulang kasurmu sudah rapi tidak berantakan seperti ini, mengerti?"

Chanyeol, kau mulai bersikap seperti ibuku. Dasar cerewet!

"Enghh yaa"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku dengan mata yang masih terpejam setelah itu aku sudah tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol lagi, sepertinya dia sudah pergi.

Saatnya untuk melanjutkan tidur cantikku.

**Chanyeol**

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian di dekat lemari pakaianmu, lalu aku juga sudah membuatkanmu sarapan dan pastikan aku pulang kasurmu sudah rapi tidak berantakan seperti ini, mengerti?"

Kurasa dia tidak akan mengerti. Lihat saja pose tidurnya itu, rasanya aku ingin memotretnya lalu menunjukkan foto itu kepadanya sambil berteriak 'Ini yang kau maksud pose cantik dalam tidurmu?!'

"Enghh yaa"

Uh-oh lihat saja dia menggeliatkan badannnya seperti ulat, benar-benar pose tidur yang memalukan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"

Aku menutup pelan pintu kamar Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan pose cantiknya tersebut. Aku melihat arlojiku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 5. 'Sial! Waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi'

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju pintu belakang untuk mengambil mobilku dan mulai meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

Aku memberhentikan mobilku di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi, dengan langkah yang mengendap-endap aku memasuki perkarangan rumah tersebut. Ah bukan! Aku bukan sedang ingin mencuri, ini adalah rumahku sendiri.

Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa perlengkapan kuliahku yang masih tertinggal di rumahku dan baju kaos yang biasa kupakai untuk keseharian serta beberapa perlengkapan kantor dan jasku yang masih bersih mengingat jas kantorku yang sudah kotor dan kusut. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap seperi ini karena tidak ingin membuat ibu terbangun nantinya. Apalagi ibu sering bekerja sampai larut malam.

Ah! Pintunya tidak terkunci, pasti ibu lupa menguncinya lagi. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku terus berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamarku yang berada di ujung dekat tangga bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja ibuku.

'Semoga ibu tidak sedang berada di ruang kerjanya'

"_Chanyeol, ibu tahu kau sedang berada di depan ruang kerja ibu"_

Aku sontak menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar suara ibuku lewat alat seperti mikrofon. 'Sial! Aku ketahuan'

"_Apa maksudmu berjalan seperti pencuri seperti itu? jika ibu tidak hafal dengan postur tubuhmu sudah ibu pastikan kau akan berada kantor polisi"_

"Emm, ya. Agar ibu tidak terbangun" Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarku.

"_Hei! Anak nakal, mau kemana kau? Cepat ke ruangan ibu sekarang!"_

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan lalu mendorong pintu ruang kerja ibuku dengan sangat pelan, perlahan aku mulai memasuki ruang kerja ibuku dan melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan wanita itu di pagi hari.

"Chanyeol, kemari!" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sudut ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai kertas berserakan, serta ibuku yang duduk di depan laptop yang menyala yang sebagian memperlihatkan keadaan luar rumah. Sepertinya ibuku memasang cctv tersembunyi di setiap sudut rumah.

"Apa ibu bekerja sampai larut malam lagi hmm?"

Ibu menoleh ke arahku yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya kemudian tersenyum hangat, aku tau ibuku sangat merindukanku.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang? Apa Baekhyun sangat cantik sampai-sampai kau melupakan ibumu yang tak kalah cantik ini?" Aku tertawa kemudian memeluk ibuku dari samping.

"Ibu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan jika Baekhyun mendengar ibu mengatakan dia cantik. Dia akan memajukan bibirnya seperti bebek." Park Moa-ibu Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat anaknya mencibir sembari memajukan bibirnya meniru Baekhyun.

"Kau ini." Ucap Moa sembari mencubit pinggang Chanyeol yang masih cengengesan.

"Bu, apa ibu tidak lelah membuat gambar-gambar baju seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini memang pekerjaan ibu, sayang"

"Tapi ibu tak harus sampai seperti ini, ibu bisa meluangkan waktu ibu untuk tidur sebentar kan?" Ibu mencium keningku sekilas kemudian beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ibu mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja tidur, kau menyuruh ibu untuk tidur kan?"

Aku tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku dengan semangat.

"Kau masih saja terlihat seperti anak kecil, padahal kau sudah dewasa dan sudah memiliki calon istri"

"Ibu!"

"Ahahaha, ibu hanya bercanda. Ah! Nanti jika kau ingin pergi lagi jangan lupa mengunci pintunya, kuncinya kau bawa saja ibu masih mempunyai cadangan yang lainnya"

Ibu mengacak rambutku pelan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di dekat ruang tv. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak meninggalkan ibu sendirian di rumah sebesar ini, ibu pasti merasa kesepian makanya ia lebih banyak menggunakan waktunya untuk bekerja. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi sekarang aku sudah terikat dengan kontrak yang ku perbuat sendiri. Ya, sebenarnya tanpa kontrak itu pun ibu pasti sudah menyetujui keputusanku.

Menyadari tujuan utama ku untuk datang ke sini, aku langsung bergegas menuju kamarku untuk mengambil perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan nanti. Langit sudah mulai cerah dan jarum pendek di arlojiku sudah menuju angka enam, masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi kuliah. Tapi, sesekali berangkat sepagi ini mungkin menyenangkan. Lagipula jarak dari sini ke universitasku lumayan lama.

...

Suasana pagi di universitasku membuat ku menyadari satu hal. Aku sudah tidak pernah datang se-pagi ini ke universitasku lima hari berturut-turut. Itu semua karena Serin noona yang salah mengatur jadwalku di kantor hingga beberapa kali harus bertabrakan dengan jadwal kuliahku. Tentu saja aku izin kepada dosenku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjenguk nenekku yang sedang sakit di daerah _apgujeong_.

"Hai! _Chanyeolie_" Aku tau suara ini. Dengan sedikit malas aku memutar badanku untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggil namaku dengan sebutan menjijikkan tersebut.

Setelah menemukan sosok pria tinggi, namun tak lebih tinggi dariku dan berkulit tan di belakangku, aku memutar kembali tubuhku menghadap ke depan setidaknya aku melihatnya hanya untuk memastikan apakah tebakan ku salah atau benar. Dan ternyata benar. Dia _Kai _sahabat karib dan sehidup sematiku-untuk yang satu ini Kai lah yang menambahkannya sendiri.

"Inikah tanggapanmu setelah kita lama tak berjumpa? Kau tau aku hampir _Rest In Peace _saat mengerjakan ulangan dari guru Kang kemarin, karena tidak ada kau yang biasanya selalu memberiku contekan di hari ulangannya. Aku baru menyadari jika aku selalu bergantung padamu, aku sungguh menyesal maaf kan aku _Chanyeolie"_

"Berhenti memanggilku _Chanyeolie, by the way _kau menyesal karena sudah mencontekku di setiap ulangan guru Kang? Jadi kau mau belajar?" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kelegaan, ini suatu keajaiban karena Kai mau belajar tanpa bergantung padanya.

"Tidak juga, maksudku aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak mengeluarkan ponselku dan menanyakannya kepadamu lewat pesan" _Fuck you, Kai!_

Dasar keparat Kai! Rasanya aku ingin menendang bokongnya sekarang juga. Melihat smirk gagalnya membuat perutku terasa sangat mual, itu bahkan bisa di katakan senyuman konyolnya karena itu tidak terlihat seperti smirk sungguhan.

"Ya ampun, _Chan_. Aku hanya bercanda jadi tidak usah memandangku sinis seperti itu. Kau terlihat menakutkan"

"Oh, ya?"

Kai memutar bola matanya kesal. _Kena kau Kim shit Kai!_

"Ya, kau bahkan terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang datang bulan"

"Shut up!"

"Baiklah aku akan diam. Oh ya, bagaimana perusahaanmu apa tidak ada masalah?" Chanyeol membanting tasnya di atas kursi miliknya dan duduk di atas mejaku yang terletak di belakang tempat duduknya. Karena berjalan sambil mengobrol kami tidak sadar kami sudah sampai di kelas yang di dalamnya baru ada beberapa murid yang masuk sedangkan yang lainnya sudah ku pastikan akan berangkat agak siang karena memang kelas kami di mulai jam 9 pagi.

"Baik-baik saja. Masih sama saat aku meninggalkannya terakhir kali"

Aku mengeluarkan buku-buku tulisku dari dalam tas. Kemudian, menge-cek satu persatu buku-buku tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa aku sudah mengerjakan semua pr hari ini.

"Oh, terus ap-"

"_Kai, _jangan membicarakan ini disini. Aku tidak nyaman"

"Maaf. Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

Baru saja aku ingin beranjak berdiri berniat keluar kelas, teriakan Kai membuatku menghentikan pergerakanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan kode bahwa aku hanya keluar sebentar dan ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengobrak-abrik isi tasku. Pasti ingin melihat pr ku.

Setelah tidak mendapat respon lagi dari Kai, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin. Aku lupa jika aku belum sarapan tadi pagi dan yang ku tau aku sangat lapar saat ini. Mungkin makan _jjangmyeon _akan membuatku kenyang dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Ya, aku harus makan _jjangmyeon!_

...

**Baekhyun**

Sakit.

Itulah yang di rasakan kepalaku saat ini. Sekarang aku sedang berada di uks, ditemani oleh Luhan dan Sehun yang rela tidak masuk jam pelajaran pertama karena ingin menjagaku di uks atau mungkin mereka memang tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

Tidak. Kalian salah.

Kepalaku sakit bukan karena pusing. Tapi, karena adanya benjolan di kepalaku. Ini semua terjadi karena Chanyeol, gara-gara tadi pagi dia menaruh jam beker di samping telingaku aku jadi kaget dan jatuh dari kasur serta kepalaku yang menghantam lantai dengan sangat keras. Tentu saja aku langsung menangis dan menelfon Sehun untuk menjemputku.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya segera menoleh ke arahku menunggu jawabanku atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Luhan.

"Lumayan, sudah agak mengecil tapi rasa sakitnya masih ada sedikit jika ku pegang" Aku meringis pelan saat mencoba menyentuh dahiku.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja itu akan terasa sakit jika kau sentuh" Ucap Sehun dengan mata yang masih fokus ke arah ponselnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh! Memangnya kau lebih pintar dari ku? Bahkan nilai sejarahku lebih tinggi darimu" Sehun menatapku sinis kemudian memukul kepalaku pelan. Sepertinya dia kesal, lagipula aku benar nilai sejarahnya memang selalu buruk.

"Kalian jangan terlalu berisik. Kita sedang berada di uks, bisa-bisa kita di usir dari sini" Luhan melototi aku dan Sehun lalu kembali membaca komik narutonya. _'Dasar galak' _batinku

Dengan berat hati aku kembali terdiam dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidur uks, mulutku memang selalu gatal ingin berbicara.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu uks. Ku lihat Sehun dan Luhan masih dalam dunianya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah pintu. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang perempuan yang terlihat seperti di dorong masuk ke dalam uks. Aku juga mendengar suara kegaduhan di luar.

"Se-sehun sunbae." Ucap perempuan berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu tersebut. Sedangkan temannya yang berambut panjang bewarna hitam hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku baju seragamnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Guru Kang memberikan kita tugas tadi, tapi karena kau tidak masuk jam pertama jadi kami di suruh untuk memberikan tugas ini padamu." Ucap perempuan berambut pendek tersebut sembari menyedorkon kertas ke arah Sehun

Sehun menatap kertas itu sekilas, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah perempuan tersebut. "Taruh saja di mejaku."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Keluar. Kau mengganggu Baek-hyung ku"

Aku menatap Sehun heran. Kenapa namaku di bawa-bawa?

Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun dan aku bergantian, lalu beralih menatap perempuan yang masih betah berdiri di depan Sehun. "Keluarlah. Benar kata Sehun kau menganggu istirahat Baekhyun" Ucap Luhan hyung.

Perempuan tersebut akhirnya keluar dengan berat hati.

Sehun mendecih pelan, "Dasar penganggu."

Aku dan Luhan hyung hanya menatap Sehun dan menggelengkan kepala kami secara bersamaan.

...

**Author**

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai dari 10 menit yang lalu. Namun, kelas Sehun baru saja keluar. Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Sehun ke kelasnya.

"Sehun! Hari ini aku pulang bersamamu ya? Supirku bilang dia tidak bisa menjemputku sedangkan Luhan _hyung_ tadi pulang duluan"

Sehun yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya yang berserakan di atas meja segera menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang bersender di depan pintu kelasnya. _'Kelas Baekhyun hyung pulang lebih cepat dari kelasku ternyata' pikir Sehun_.

Sehun menggidikkan kedua bahunya kemudian menyusul Baekhyun ke depan pintu kelasnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku hari ini ada janji"

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?" Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

"Dengan-"

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun dan Baekhyun seketika mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada seorang perempuan yang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Perempuan tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya menatapi perempuan itu heran.

"Noona? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun menyatukan kedua alisnya. Kemudian, menatap Sehun dan perempuan itu bergantian.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu. Hyungmu tersayang memintaku menjemputmu sepulang sekolah"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membujuk kakak perempuan satu-satunya tersebut jika bukan kakak sepupu laki-lakinya.

"Sehun, siapa perempuan ini?"

Merasa sedang di perhatikan, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam menatap keduanya heran pun segera menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang karena kakak perempuannya Sehun sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ah, ya! Baekhyun ini kakak perempuanku namanya Serin. Dia memang tidak tinggal serumah denganku, makanya saat kau bermain ke rumahku kau tidak bertemu dengannya dan noona ini Baekhyun teman dekatku dari pertama masuk Senior High School"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung kepada Serin yang juga sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Serin benar-benar manis dan sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Jika saja Luhan tidak pulang terlebih dahulu ia pasti akan berceloteh betapa cantiknya kakak perempuannya Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang duluan ya Baekhyun. Ah! Apa kau ingin pulang bersama kami?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak ajakan kakak perempuan Sehun untuk pulang bersama. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan kakaknya Sehun jadi dia lebih memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri saja.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri saja, lagipula jarak rumahku tidak jauh dari sini"

"Baiklah, hati-hati"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun dan Serin yang mulai menjauh memasuki mobil Serin yang terletak di dekat gerbang sekolah. Setelah mobil tersebut tidak terlihat lagi, ia mulai berjalan mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang.

...

"Jadi temanmu tadi namanya Baekhyun?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun mengambil ponsel Serin yang ada di dalam tas Serin. Lalu, membuka password yang tertera di sana dengan asal-asalan.

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Chanyeol ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Oh, begitu" Sehun masih saja membuka password itu dengan asal-asalan tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Serin karena ia tidak mendengarkan cerita kakak perempuannya tersebut.

Serin yang sedang menyetir menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang mencoba membuka passwordnya berkali-kali, dengan kesal ia merampas ponsel tersebut dari tangan Sehun.

"Ya! kau membuatnya rusak"

"Password ponselmu apa?"

"Tidak akan"

"Aku tidak akan membuka pesan-pesanmu dengan pacarmu"

"_Such a liar_"

Karena sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan kakak perempuannya yang cerewet Sehun lebih memilih diam dan memainkan ponselnya sendiri. Padahal ia ingin melihat-lihat foto kakaknya yang pasti akan sangat mengocok perutnya. Tapi, sayang sekali ponsel kakaknya sudah di beri password.

"Noona, apa Chanyeol hyung sudah ada di kantornya?"

"Ya, bahkan saat dia baru datang dia langsung menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Jika saja ia bukan adik kesayanganku aku pasti akan langsung memukulnya dan memberikannya ocehan yang sangat panjang"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. Hei! Ia yang adik kandungnya saja masih sering mendapat ocehan panjang dari Serin.

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan yang di sampingmu sekarang bukanlah adik kandungmu"

"Oops, aku lupa" Serin tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah berhasil membuat adiknya cemburu terhadap Chanyeol.

"_Bitch_"

**Chanyeol**

_**From : Baekhyun **_

_**Chanyeol~ Aku sudah sampai rumah. Tenang saja, aku menggunakan taksi. Jangan pulang terlalu malam atau aku akan menunggumu di depan rumah lagi!**_

Aku tersenyum melihat isi pesan Baekhyun yang baru saja ku terima. Dengan cekatan aku membalas pesan tersebut lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas kantorku yang masih menumpuk.

Sebenarnya aku sangat malas mengerjakannya apa lagi menandatangani berkas-berkas sialan tersebut. Tapi sambil menunggu Serin noona dan Sehun datang lebih baik aku mengerjakannya untuk melepas penat dan bosan.

Ini sudah jam 3 sore, mungkin aku hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 jam untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Serin noona dan Sehun. Sudah lama kami tidak berkumpul bersama, mungkin aku juga akan menanyakan apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun di sekolah kepada Sehun. Aku juga akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun supaya dia mau menjaga Baekhyun di sekolah selama aku tidak bisa menjaganya.

"_Hyung!_"

Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang kerjaku dengan keras. Tanpa basa-basi menunggu jawaban sapaannya dariku, ia langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa yang aku duduki dan memberikan cengiran andalannya yang sudah ku ketahui apa maksud dari cengirannya tersebut.

"Cepat ceritakan! Serin noona bilang Baekhyun-"

"Aku akan menceritakannya jika kau duduk di sofa depanku"

Sehun menatapku tajam kemudian segera berpindah tempat ke sofa yang berada di depanku.

"Tunggu dulu, dimana Serin noona?" Sehun mendenguskan nafasnya kasar. Lalu, menatapku kesal karena daritadi aku selalu menunda cerita yang sangat ingin ia dengar.

"Dia pergi sebentar ke cafe sebrang jalan. Mungkin ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Sekarang cepat ceritakan atau aku akan memberitahu semuanya ke Baekhyun"

"Dasar pengadu! Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik"

Sehun menatapku dengan intens saat aku mulai menceritakan semuanya kepadanya. Mungkin menceritakan ini kepada Sehun akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama karena pada dasarnya ia memang suka banyak bertanya.

...

Dasar Sehun! Gara-gara harus menjawab semua pertanyaannya aku jadi pulang selarut ini. Apa lagi Serin noona yang tiba-tiba memberitahu ada berkas yang harus ku cek ulang dan di selesaikan hari ini. Itu semua membuatku harus pulang jam 11 malam. Mudah-mudahan Baekhyun tidak menungguku di depan teras lagi.

Aku mulai membelokkan mobilku ke arah kiri dan memasuki perkarangan rumah mewah Baekhyun. Terasnya kosong! Mungkin ia sudah tidur karena menungguku terlalu lama.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi, aku langsung berjalan memasuki rumah dan segera menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Untung saja aku membawa kunci cadangan pintu samping, jika tidak mungkin aku akan tidur di luar.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur milikku. Lalu, mulai menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut hangat yang ku bawa dari rumahku minggu lalu. Mungkin sekali-kali tidak apa-apa tidur tanpa mengganti baju, aku benar-benar lelah untuk beranjak menuju lemari.

Baru saja aku akan memejamkan mataku, sebuah suara dan ketukan membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk tidur lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu memastikan bahwa suara itu benar-benar ada.

"Chanyeolhh b-buka pin-tunya"

Astaga, itu suara Baekhyun! Dari suaranya sepertinya dia menggigil lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin malam. Aku segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintuku dengan tubuh yang bergetar lumayan kencang.

"Cha-Chan-yeol"

"Baekhyun! Ada apa? Kau menggigil lag- astaga! Badanmu panas sekali"

Aku membantu Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamarku lalu merebahkannya di kasur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat milikku.

"D-di-dingin, Chan-Chanyeol d-dingin"

"Dingin? Bahkan badanmu sangat panas sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau kedinginan?"

Baekhyun terus saja berkata dingin sedangkan tubuhnya sangat panas sekali saat ku pegang tadi. Aku jadi teringat saat aku baru pertama kali melihat Baekhyun seperti ini aku langsung panik dan menelfon semua nomor di kontakku untuk menanyakan obatnya. Tapi sekarang, aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan.

_Memeluknya_, itu yang ibu Baekhyun bilang kepadaku saat pertama kali aku bertanya kepadanya cara yang paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa menggigilnya Baekhyun. Ya, walaupun paginya aku mendapat amukan dari Baekhyun karena tidur seranjang dengannya. Ingat! Hanya seranjang. Tapi sekarang kami sudah mulai terbiasa satu sama lain.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar menggigil lalu mulai memeluknya dari samping sambil sesekali mengusap dahinya dan punggungnya untuk membuatnya terlelap.

**TBC**

heii terima kasih untuk reviewnya kemarinn :D maka dariitu saya semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini...

gak nyangka ff ku dpet respon yg bgus dari kalian semua, dan satu lagi maafkan aku jika bahasa yang kugunakan kurang baku atau nyaman bagi kalian semua, di sini aku selalu berlatih untuk bisa menjadi seperti author berbakat lainnya :)

jangan pernah bosen untuk mereview ff ini yaa ;) saran dan kritik akan ku terima dengan lapang dada :3


End file.
